


Lobo blanco

by LyraNakari_Jelly



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 05:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNakari_Jelly/pseuds/LyraNakari_Jelly
Summary: Winteriron. AU cambiaformas. Un lobo blanco desea morir y encontrar la paz, pero una promesa ata a Tony y debe salvarlo. Los engranajes de una vieja historia se ponen en marcha, pero ninguno lo sabe.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Lobo blanco

Tony observó al enorme animal en frente suyo. Aquel lobo era magnifico en toda la extensión de la palabra. Su pelaje era largo, completamente blanco y de haber estado en mejor condiciones, seguramente hubiese sido suave al tacto. Su tamaño era impresionante y a pesar de lo delgado que estaba, no se podía negar que era un gran ejemplar. Aunque ahora lucía tan enfermo y débil que el genio comenzaba a sentir lástima por él.

–Realmente es difícil creer que de todas las personas en este planeta, sea la única que puede ayudarlo. No soy un veterinario, soy ingeniero. Podría crear una prótesis para él, pero ustedes también. No entiendo que es lo que desean de mí aquí.

La princesa Shuri lo miró con esa expresión burlona y de superioridad que exasperaba a Tony. Acarició la cabeza del lobo, pero el animal no reaccionó. Era un montón de huesos sin vida.

–Es un lobo. –dijo ella llevando las caricias a una de sus orejas, que se sacudió ligeramente. 

–Puedo verlo. Entiendo que para una nación llena de gatos pueda ser una novedad, pero aquí no.

–Los lobos necesitan una manada. A él le arrebataron la suya. –continuó la princesa, ignorando el ácido comentario del millonario. Él era la última esperanza que le quedaba. En Wakanda ya nada podía ayudar a su inmóvil acompañante. Estaba muriendo.

–¿Quieres que le consiga un lugar en el zoológico? Por qué de ser así, nuevamente no estás con la persona correcta. Odio esos lugares.

–Tony… –La voz de Shuri se quebró. Soltó al lobo y tomó las manos del millonario.– Él es de los tuyos. –Los ojos de Tony se agrandaron, asustados, pero no tuvo tiempo de entrar en pánico porque la chica continuó hablando.– Lo sé. Todos en casa sabemos reconocer a otro cambiaformas, aunque no sean de nuestra especie. Eres de los pocos lobos que quedan y eres el único al que le confiaría su seguridad. Tampoco tienes una manada.

–No la necesito. No necesito una manada. No cuidaré de un lobo moribundo, sea un cambiante o no. 

–Me debes un favor Stark, y uno grande. Distraje a mi hermano para que pudieras tomar todo el Vibranium que quisieras y quiero que me lo devuelvas de este modo. Cuídalo, por favor. Al menos permanece a su lado sus últimos momentos, que parta en la compañía de uno de los suyos.

–¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? Es sólo un lobo, de todas formas estamos a punto de extinguirnos. 

–Se lo prometí. Le prometí que lo ayudaría. No volvió a tomar su forma humana desde que perdió el brazo. Fue capturado por unos cazadores, de Hydra. Encontraron la forma de controlarlo y lo utilizaron como un arma contra los demás cambiaformas, contra su propia especie. Lo obligaron a atacar a su manada. Wakanda lo encontró cuando desmanteló un laboratorio clandestino de Hydra. 

Tony odiaba a los cazadores, pero sobre todo, aquellos bajo la bandera de Hydra. Ellos detestaban a los cambia formas y llevaban siglos cazándolos en las sombras. Los capturaban, experimentaban con ellos, los vendían a coleccionistas para ser cazados en eventos deportivos o utilizados como mascotas y juguetes. Habían orillado a los lobos y otras razas que se les opusieron casi hasta le extinción… Y habían asesinado a su familia, su manada.

Aquel lobo estaba demasiado herido, demasiado roto. No creía que pudiera ayudarlo. Ni siquiera tenía una manada, era un lobo solitario. Un cachorro huérfano que creció entre humanos, escondido de los cazadores. Ayudaba a SHIELD en su lucha contra Hydra, pero evitaba ser descubierto. Wakanda ya sabía lo que era, pronto Hydra lo sabría también y buscaría terminar el trabajo. 

–No hay mucho que pueda hacer por él, lo sabes.

–Al menos no morirá solo, rodeado de “gatos”. Tú puedes comunicarte con él, llegar a su mente humana y que sepa que hay alguien a su lado.

Tony suspiró, derrotado. Shuri no iba a dejar que se escape. Había perdido aquella discusión antes de que empezara, y ella lo sabía. Tony paranoicamente se preguntó si aquella era la razón por la que la princesa estuvo tan dispuesta a ayudarlo a robar un poco del mayor tesoro de su nación. Ella ya lo tenía todo planeado. Había ganado y no se molestaba en ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción. Realmente odiaba a los gatos.

Ella se marchó sin añadir nada más, realmente no había nada que pudiera decir, y lo dejó solo con su inesperado nuevo compañero de piso. El lobo blanco no se movió cuando la chica se fue y Tony nuevamente se preguntó si realmente era un cambia formas. 

–Oye amigo, ¿cómo te llamas? –Tony bufó fastidiado al ser ignorado completamente.– Bien, te llamaré Firulais. ¿Tienes hambre? –Nuevamente el silencio fue su única respuesta.– Mira, esto no va a funcionar si ni siquiera lo intentas. –El silencio comenzaba a enfadarlo, el lobo ni lo miraba. Al parecer tenía tantas ganas de estar allí, cómo Tony de tener que cuidarlo. 

Tony se sentó en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas y apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas, mirándolo. Respiraba, podía ver el suave balanceo de su cuerpo a cada respiración, pero fuera de eso, no había más señales de vida en él. 

–¿Qué hiciste para hacer enojar tanto a Hydra?

Su destino había sido peor que la muerte. Sus padres y Jarvis al menos habían tenido una muerte rápida. A aquel sujeto lo habían asesinado de a poco, convirtiéndolo en un cascarón vacío. Recordó que lo obligaron a acabar con su manada, aquello era una de las peores torturas para un lobo, y los cazadores lo sabían. Aquel pobre miserable sería más feliz si lo dejaba morir y encontrar la paz de una vez por todas, pero había dado su palabra y los lobos nunca la rompían. Al menos lo intentaría.

Sin embargo, ese día no logró ningún avance. Ninguna de sus preguntas o intentos de molestarlo obtuvo alguna respuesta, el lobo simplemente lo ignoraba, aumentando la determinación de Tony por obtener cualquier tipo de reacción. Le preparó algo de comer, pero el delicioso olor de la comida italiana fue igualmente ignorado y para cuando la noche cayó y el genio se encerró en su taller, ni siquiera el agua fue probada.

Los siguientes días no fueron distintos. Tony pronto cayó en la rutina de hablar solo todo el día, no que antes no verbalizara cada uno de sus pensamientos en la soledad de su hogar, pero ahora lo hacía a conciencia de que había alguien más allí con él. Comenzó a contarle su día, sobre sus proyectos, las pruebas fallidas y aquellas que tenían éxito. También se quejaba de la empresa, sus obligaciones con los inversionistas, y básicamente, todo lo que cruzaba por su cabeza, terminaba en su lengua sin filtro intermedio.

El lobo continuaba sin comer, pero durante la noche, cuando Tony no estaba cerca, bebía agua. Así que el genio comenzó buscar nuevas formas de que se alimentara a través de ella. Sin embargo, cada vez que el lobo descubría el agua adulterada, dejaba de beber y volvían al principio. 

–No estas siendo de ayuda, ¿sabes? –se quejó Tony tirando el agua con vitaminas que había intentado darle esa vez. Esas cosas no tenían sabor, ¿cómo lo había descubierto? 

El lobo se acurrucó sobre sí mismo y le dio la espalda. Al menos ahora lo ignoraba de forma más evidente que antes. Ya había pasado un mes desde que llegara a su casa, y estaba más delgado que antes. Apenas podía moverse, y dormía la mayor parte del tiempo. Se estaba dejando morir y nada de lo que hacía Tony lo ayudaba. Shuri lo llamaba a diario, pero cada vez los informes eran más desalentadores.

Hasta que un día no sólo el lobo estuvo en silencio, sino todo a su alrededor. El cambio fue tan repentino que las orejas blancas se movieron buscando cualquier sonido que le resultara familiar. Se había acostumbrado tanto al incesante parloteo de aquel extraño hombre, que su ausencia le extrañó lo suficiente como para arrancarlo de su sopor. 

Estaba en casa, olía su penetrante y desagradable colonia, pero no podía verlo. Ahora que era consciente del silencio, este se volvió inquietante. No solo faltaba el eterno monólogo, sino la música estridente, el sonido de los metales al ser trabajados, el murmullo de la televisión… ni siquiera intentó engatusarlo para que se alimentara o bebiera agua. Era extraño. Y lo ponía nervioso. ¿Finalmente se había rendido? 

Algo inquieto, a pesar de tener lo quería, el lobo escondió el hocico entre su pelaje y se acurrucó para dormir. Quizás hoy sería el día en el que finalmente no despertaría.

Más no fue así, despertó, varias horas más tarde, cuando ya era entrada la noche y el ruido de la calle era prácticamente nulo. El culpable fue aquel hombre que aceptó cuidarlo. La muchacha dijo que era un lobo, pero lo dudaba. Los lobos no olían como humanos. El hombre se acercó lentamente hasta él, la chispa que lo caracterizaba se había apagado por completo. Olía a alcohol y tristeza. No le sonrió. En cambio se dejó caer a su lado, y se recostó sobre su lomo. 

–Realmente quieres morir, ¿verdad Firulais? –A pesar de que apestaba como si hubiese estado bebiendo todo el día, y posiblemente así era, sus palabras eran claras y lúcidas. No sonaba ebrio. 

Tony se acomodó mejor contra el cálido cuerpo del lobo y cerró los ojos, intentando retener aquel recuerdo escurridizo que nunca conseguía atrapar. Ese día se cumplía otro aniversario de la muerte de su manada. Era difícil cada vez, la herida aún dolía. Los lobos solitarios terminaban muriendo de tristeza, y él lo entendía.

–Ojalá pudiera ir contigo. –Acarició el pelaje blanco, estaba reseco, pero aún era un poco suave. –Si no le hubiera prometido a mi padre que sobreviviría, me hubiese ido hace tiempo. –No estaba borracho, la bebida no le afectaba, pero había bebido lo suficiente como para tener una excusa para decir todo aquello.

–Hydra acabó con mi manada, dos veces. La primera vez era un bebé, luego Howard me adoptó, era un humano con más valentía que cerebro, debió dejarme morir en dónde me encontró, pero no, me rescató y me adoptó. Su esposa era una gacela y su mayordomo un hibrido de ave. Ellos se volvieron mi segunda manada, aunque una muy extraña, pero Hydra también me los arrebató. Mi padre se les oponía públicamente y todos ellos pagaron el precio.

Tony, enterró su rostro entre las finas hebras blancas y suspiró. Lo había intentado, ya había cumplido su promesa. Era hora de que dejara que aquel hombre obtuviera la paz que ambos deseaban. Shuri nunca lo entendería, pero la muerte era una amiga benevolente para lobos rotos como ellos.

–Ve en paz, nada te retiene aquí. Encuentra la paz que te arrebataron y vuelve a encontrarte con tu familia. Si ves a la mía, diles que los extraño. Algún día será mi turno de partir… 

Tony cambió a su forma animal, aquella que llevaba años ocultando. Un gran lobo, completamente negro, se recostó junto al blanco moribundo y lo protegió con su cuerpo, recostando su cabeza sobre la de él. No lo dejaría morir solo, lo acompañaría hasta que diera su último suspiro. Él lo perdonaba en nombre de todos lo que cayeron bajo sus manos. No era su culpa.

Una vez existieron dos grandes manadas de lobos. Una, eran hijos de la luna llena y su pelaje era brillante como su luz; la otra, eran hijos de la luna nueva y su color era negro como la noche. Cuando el monstruo de múltiples cabezas emergió del mar, decidieron unirse para luchar. El primer hijo de cada manada fue ofrecido a la otra, se enlazarían y de ellos nacería una manada más fuerte y numerosa que antes, pero el monstruo no lo permitió. Secuestró al heredo de la luna llena y lo convirtió en un arma. 

La manada blanca no se defendió, no pudieron herir a su hermano. La manada negra lo intentó, pero tampoco pudieron lastimar a un amigo. El monstruo de muchas cabezas ganó, la amenaza fue eliminada y el arma fue utilizada hasta que se rompió y se volvió inservible. 

Cuando el monstruo y el arma regresaron al mar, entre los cuerpos de los lobos caídos, se escuchó el llanto de un bebé. El último lobo blanco le había perdonado la vida y mientras ambas lunas lloraban la pérdida de sus hijos, prometieron que el monstruo perdería todas sus cabezas y moriría. Cuando ambos herederos volvieran a encontrarse, una nueva manada, más fuerte y numerosa nacería. 

Tony despertó de su extraño sueño, siendo sacudido con suavidad. Se estiró con pereza hasta que descubrió que estaba recostado en el suelo y que ya no había un cuerpo cálido debajo del suyo. Sobresaltado, abrió los ojos y se topó con una hermosa mirada, más azul que el mar. Tony siempre pensó que los ojos amarillos de su lobo eran impresionantes, pero los ojos de aquel lobo blanco lo eran aún más. 

Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta que de verdad estaba viendo los ojos del otro lobo, que este por fin los tenía abiertos y que estaba mirándolo.

–Bucky. –Sintió una voz gruesa y masculina dentro de su mente. El lobo le estaba hablando.– Mi nombre es Bucky, no Firulais. –La confusión de su mente debió llegar al otro sujeto, porque Tony juraría que lo sintió reír.– No te abandonaré. Hasta que puedas partir, me quedaré a tu lado. Cuando sea tu hora de reencontrarte con tu familia, iré con la mía.

–¿Por qué?

–Por qué también hice una promesa.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer. Esta historia nació como una pequeña narración de una ship que me gusta mucho, pero sobre la cual nunca me animé a escribir. Mientras la desarrollaba, lo que en mi mente iba a ser simple, se transformó y adoptó una personalidad propia que me encantó. La historia da para más, mucho más, y quiero explorarlo en algún momento, desarrollarlo y conocer todo aquello que está dicho sin palabras en este pequeño escrito. 
> 
> Sin embargo, me gusta cuidar de mis historias, dedicarme por completo a ellas. Las historias largas son diferentes a los oneshots o fics de pocos capítulos y cómo ya tengo un long-fic en curso, deseo terminarlo antes de comenzar otro. No me gustaría que por querer subir ambos a la vez, los descuide y termine arruinando sus historias. Así que si te quedaste con ganas de más, no pierdas las esperanzas, en algún momento lo habrá. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
